Sukisyo love theme songs 1 sanctuary
by Yumi Hinasaki
Summary: 1st in series. I don not own Sukisyo nor Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru
1. Chapter 1

Sukisyo 10 theme songs

Sanctuary

They were together at long last. Sunao and Sora had vowed that they would always stay was like an angel. His beautiful flowing pink hair. Sora ached to touch him. But he was fragile. Even at peaceful times like the night. Sunao looked so delicate. Sora wanted to keep him in their sanctuary forever. If he had to fight for him he would. No one could ever get in their way.

Sora was strong and Sunao always felt safe when they were together. His arms would hold him. His heart locking him inside. His fears and lies faded when Sora was there. Sora was his reason for living and he loved him so much. To know he was loved like this made him happy. His heart beating. His heart belonged to Sora and he would never let go of his sanctuary. He would stay in their sanctuary forever...

"This is our sanctuary and nobody elses." They whispered their words of comfort to each other as they held each other close. Both heartbeats in time. Together in their sanctuary they were unbeatable. Nobody could force them out of it...


	2. Chapter 2

Love theme 2

All about us

Would anybody understand what they went through? The two of them went through nothing but pain and betrayal. Which is why when

they were together it was only about them and nobody else. It was their own time to be together. This was what Sora thought anyway.

Sunao thought the same thing. When people interfered they were an enemy. It was their love and their relationship. Nobody elses. If people thought

they were wrong then they knew nothing. Nothing about the heartbreak. They loved each other despite everything. It was all about them. It was their world.

They would stay like it. Ran and Yoru were the only others that were a part of their world. They were them. Sora, Sunao, Ran and Yoru had their own privacy,

their space. Everyone else could get out because it wasn't about them. "Remember this Fujimori..." "Nani Hashiba?" "It's all about us and nobody else.

They don't know who we are. Don't let them get to you." "I won't Hashiba. It's all about us forever..."

"It's all about us..."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't wanna miss a thing

"Hashiba I don't want you to go!!!" The pink haired boy cried. "It's only a few days I'll be back soon

I promise." "Hashiba..." "Don't worry Nao hold onto Toshizou and you can think of me kay?" Sunao

smiled. "Hai!" "I'll stay with you all night..." Sunao blushed. "Thank you Kuu-Chan." They cuddled

up in the bed together. As Sora lay there he realized what he would miss...

Sunao looked so peaceful when he slept. His face normally had a little smile on. He was very

adorable. Sora would miss everything Sunao did when he slept. Heck he would even miss Ran

a bit. Well Yoru would anyway. Speaking of which, Yoru was oddly silent for once. Surely he

wouldn't want to look at Ran when he slept? Okay scratch that thought...

Sora didn't want to miss a thing. The next morning he had to leave. He turned to Sunao who was

fighting back the tears. "Don't cry. I'll be back." He gave him a long kiss goodbye and then he walked

out of the door to endure the next few days alone...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry the last two chapters are out so late. I had other fanfiction to do too...

Without Sora, Nao was nothing. He could wait for Sora forever. He loved him so much.

It had been a very bad day. He needed Sora to end it for him. He didn't mind whether

they were lovers or even friends, either way one was good enough for him than nothing.

But why was he waiting for him? Why couldn't he go to Sora? He was completly lost

without Sora there. But Sora had gone away on a school trip at their old school as he

now worked there. He had left him with Toshizou and the stalker Ran for company.

Sora felt like he was going mad. In this new dorm he thought he could keep hearing

footsteps, Sunao's footsteps. He kept staying awake as if waiting for Nao to return.

But he was the one who was away and not Sunao. Did Sunao miss him? He missed

Sunao so much. He felt lost without Sunao. Why did he have to go? Why couldn't

he have taken Nao with him? He was going crazy.

"I'm so alone tonight." "I'm so afraid." "When will you come home?" "I want to go

home." "I'm lost without you." "I'm lost without you..."


End file.
